


Падение

by AOrvat



Series: Падение [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Amnesia, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Original Character(s), Romance, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: Тим влюблён в Дика и надеется, что Дик, возможно, испытывает нечто в ответ. Это покуда из мёртвых не возвращается Джейсон.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Series: Падение [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672696
Kudos: 5





	Падение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015384) by [Ischa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено от 17 сентября 2016 года (см. комментарии к оригиналу первого фанфика в серии).
> 
> Перенесено с Фикбука.

-Раз-

\- Тебе не помешает помыться, - сообщил Тим устало, потирая глаза. – От тебя воняет. – Ему по горло надоело, что слишком пьяный, чтобы вернуться к себе Дик заявлялся сюда всякий раз после того, как потрахается с каким-нибудь первым встречным.  
\- Не будь таким букой, воробышек, - выдавил Дика заплетающимся языком. – Уже поздно, и я устал. Я помоюсь утром. Подвинешься? – Это даже не было вопросом, Дик уже и так умащивался в тимовой постели.  
Конечно, имелась гостевая комната, и родителей Тима не было дома, но Дик никогда и не рассматривал этот вариант. Дик был как вьюнок, и даже если и уважал некоторые из личных границ Тима, то никогда не вспоминал об этом, когда, первое, был немного пьян и, второе, обессилен. А с учётом обоих факторов Тим вскоре оказался придавлен и похоронен под потным, тяжело дышащим Диком.  
Тим заставил себя расслабиться. Он по очереди испробовал все известные ему техники дыхания, которым научился, чтобы бороться с последствиями влияния, оказываемого Диком на его тело.  
В конце концов, он всё же уснул.

***

Тим уже успел принять душ и заварить кофе и, когда Дик вывалился из спальни, как раз читал газету. Дик потёр шею и расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Спасибо, воробышек, что разрешил у тебя заночевать, - он ухватил кружку и налил себе кофе.  
Дик успел выучить дом не хуже Тима.  
На языке так и вертелось ответить Дику, что тот особо и не спрашивал, когда вторгался к Тиму, но в конечном итоге слова так и остались невысказанными. Как и всякий раз.  
У Тима была проблема, и проблему звали Дик.  
Эта глупая восторженная влюблённость, приобретённая им в двенадцатилетнем возрасте, так и не исчезла и сейчас, когда ему исполнилось шестнадцать, похоже, только усилилась. Временами казалось, что она не даёт ему дышать.  
Дик уселся на краешек кухонного стола, и Тим уловил от него аромат собственного геля для душа. Он с трудом удержался от стона и мурашек.  
\- Не за что, - наконец ответил Тим.  
\- Тим, – посмотрел на него Дик.  
Тим уставился в газету. Он был не в настроении. Кожа зудела, всё тело покалывало, и он терпеть не мог настолько терять контроль. Дик вызывал у него эти чувства всякий раз, как они оставались наедине. С того самого момента, как он вломился к Дику и потребовал от того снова стать Робином, Тим не знал ни минуты покоя.  
Тим был сам не свой, когда находился вместе с Диком. А чем он был, так жгутом нервов и подавляемого желания.  
Он прекрасно осознавал, что это совсем не нормально. Но ничем не мог помочь.  
Дик был его братом. Дик называл его младшим братишкой. Здесь ничего нельзя было поделать. И сколь больно бы ни было быть с Диком, лишиться Дика будет ещё больнее.  
\- Дик, – ответил Тим, подпуская в голос игривые нотки.  
\- Ты же не злишься, правда?  
\- На то, что ты вломился в дом моих родителей? Что разбудил меня? Что едва не задушил меня во сне? – вопрошающе приподнял бровь Тим.  
\- Я бы никогда не задушил тебя спящего.  
У Тима в мозгу в долю секунды пронеслись все самые безумные варианты.  
\- Рад это слышать.

***

Майлз окинул его взглядом и только похлопал по плечу. Тим был рад, что Майлз не задаёт никаких вопросов. Майлз с самого начала достоверно выяснил, что Тим был безнадёжно влюблён в кого-то, кого не мог заполучить.  
\- Так, я могу взять твою домашку по математике? – поинтересовался прислонившийся к шкафчику Майлз.  
Тим посмотрел на него из-подо лба.  
Майлз вздохнул.  
Тим выгнул бровь.  
Майлз снова вздохнул.  
Тим на мгновение прикрыл глаза.  
Майлз ухмыльнулся.  
Тим протянул ему свою домашку.  
\- Это в последний раз.  
\- Так мило, что ты в это веришь, - отозвался Майлз.  
\- Знаешь, посвятить хотя бы одни выходные домашней работе вместо того, чтобы валять дурака, это не смертельно.  
\- Знаешь, хотя бы раз повалять дурака вместо того, чтобы все выходные сидеть над домашкой, это не смертельно, - парировал Майлз.  
Это как посмотреть, решил Тим. Его, наверное, удар хватит, если Дик когда-либо поцелует или прикоснётся к нему в таком смысле [1].  
\- У кого же тогда ты будешь выпрашивать домашку? – ответил он вместо этого.  
\- У милашки Лизы Фарелл, - ухмыльнулся Майлз.  
\- Мечтай-мечтай, Майлз. – Сомнительно, что Лиза вообще знала о существовании Майлза.  
Майлз собирался отшутиться какой-то ерундой, но прозвенел звонок. Тим сдержал вздох. Бесстрашный герой ночью, одинокий заучка днём.  
Замечательная у него жизнь.

***

\- Так, он любит кого-то другого? – спросил Майлз по пути в книжный магазин.  
\- Кто?  
\- Парень, в которого ты влюблён, - сказал Майлз, и он вовсе не насмехался над Тимом. Любовь в глазах Майлза была охрененной редкостью, он никогда не высмеивал её. Его родители состояли в разводе, и в этом так же было мало приятного.  
\- Большинство назвало бы это простым увлечением, в конце концов, мне всего только шестнадцать, - ответил Тим.  
\- Это определённо не просто увлечение, Дрейк.  
\- Когда я был ребёнком, мы с родителями пошли в цирк. «Хэйли».  
\- И?  
\- Мне было лет пять, наверное. Мы смотрели Парящих Грейсонов.  
\- И, - повторил Майлз, но на сей раз чуть мягче. Все в Готэме знали, что произошло с Грейсонами.  
\- После представления Дик взъерошил мне волосы и обнял, и… - Тим затих.  
\- Ах. Ты влюблён в циркача.  
\- Ага. Похоже.  
\- Гибкий, наверное, - поддел Майлз.  
\- Ты себе даже не представляешь, - вздохнул Тим, и Майлз рассмеялся.  
\- Мне всё было интересно, Дрейк, есть ли у тебя член. Тебя, по ходу, вообще никогда ничего не трогало. Но этот акробат, он тебя заводит, да?  
Тим кивнул, не доверяя голосу. Тут крылось гораздо большее, и с Майлзом было легко говорить. Так легко на самом деле, что первые несколько месяцев Тим был весьма подозрителен в отношении их вдруг вспыхнувшей дружбы. Не только потому, что он вдруг приглянулся Майлзу, но и потому что Майлз перевёлся в середине учебного года. Тим тщательно проверил всю его подноготную, но ничего не нашёл. Тем не менее, были вещи, о которых Тим ему поведать не мог.  
Майлз внезапно замер посреди тротуара.  
\- Постой!  
\- Что? – обернулся Тим.  
\- Грейсон. В смысле Дик Грейсон-Уэйн? Этот Дик Грейсон?  
\- Угу, - кивнул Тим.  
\- Вот это да…  
\- Ага, - подтвердил Тим, оставляя Майлза нагонять его.  
\- Чёрт.  
Тим снова кивнул.

***

Тим добрался домой, Дика нигде не наблюдалось. Как и никакой записки. На кухне возилась миссис Финли. Она приходила раз в день, чтобы приготовить еду и убраться… что не особо и требовалось. Тим не возражал. Он не горел желанием, чтобы кто-то был в доме сутки напролёт. Легче выбираться по ночам.  
\- Тимоти, - поприветствовала она, не отрываясь от готовки.  
\- Миссис Финли, - Тим сел за кухонный стол. – Как дети?  
\- Хорошо, Тимми. Спасибо.  
\- А кошки? – спросил Тим. Это никогда не оставляло её равнодушной. Пока готовила, она болтала о кошках, а затем уселась вместе с ним, потому что считала, что обедать в одиночестве – плохо сказывается на настроении. И принялась расспрашивать о школе и его приятном новом друге.  
Тим улыбнулся. Нанять её – лучшее его решение за весь год. Женщиной она была приземлённой и отлично готовила.  
\- У Майлза всё хорошо.  
\- Он просто обязан прийти ещё, Тимоти. Я приготовлю его любимое.  
\- Я ему передам, миссис Финли, - пообещал Тим.  
\- Кушай, пока не остыло. На десерт я сделала печенья.  
\- Шоколадные с арахисовым маслом?  
\- Конечно, так ужасно, что ты не любишь изюм, - подмигнула она.  
Тим улыбнулся.  
Приятно было возвращаться домой к ней и её готовке, пусть даже она всего лишь забегала на несколько часов в день.

-Два- 

Тим был побит и весь в синяках и снова нуждался в освобождении от физры. Неудивительно, что он оставался постоянной мишенью для издёвок и шуток. Он спрыгнул с пожарной лестницы, на которой спрятался, чтобы подпортить ночь грабителю.  
Вскоре грабитель убрался, и Тим отправился к своему мотоциклу.  
Если доберётся домой без происшествий, то сможет урвать хотя бы пять часов сна, а ему они были ой как нужны.  
Дик был в городе, потому что Брюс отсутствовал по делам Лиги. Он не доверял Тиму удержать город в одиночку. Тим не удивился, Бэтмен никому не доверял город.  
Он как раз надевал шлем, когда в конце тёмного переулка послышался шум. По звукам было похоже, будто кто-то выбивал из кого-то дух. В этой части города люди избивали друг друга и затевали драки постоянно. Он прислушивался с несколько ударов сердца, а затем оседлал мотоцикл.  
Не его проблемы, и не похоже, чтобы кому-нибудь действительно грозила опасность.  
Он так устал. И вовсе не город изнурял Тима по ночам. А Дик, который не мог остаться в собственной чёртовой кровати.

***

По возвращении Тим нисколько не был удивлён, застав Дика на выходе из своего душа.  
\- Ты сегодня поздно, воробышек, - поприветствовал Дик, сграбастывая его за шею, чтобы удушить в объятиях. Тим был слишком уставший, чтобы сопротивляться.  
\- А ты мокрый и снова здесь, - отозвался Тим. – У тебя есть целый особняк, чтобы жить.  
\- Он огромный, старый и пустой. И слишком далеко от города, - Дик взъерошил тимову причёску.  
Тим вздохнул прямо в чудесную голую грудь и отстранился.  
\- Я хочу выспаться, Дик.  
\- И?  
\- Ты как осьминог.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я спал в гостевой спальне? – спросил Дик, и Тиму почудилась толика обиды.  
\- Да, Дик. Я хочу, чтобы ты спал в гостевой спальне.  
\- Ладно…  
\- А сейчас я пойду приму душ. Спокойной ночи, Дик.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Тим, - ответил Дик и поцеловал его в макушку.  
\- Я уже не маленький, - проворчал Тим.  
Дик ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ты всегда будешь моим птенчиком.  
Тим закусил щеку, сдерживая кое-что раздражённое и глупое, и направился в ванную.

***

\- Херово выглядишь, - обрадовал Майлз. – Это что, новый синяк? Если бы не знал, то сказал бы, что твои родители тебя бьют, но поскольку твои родители даже не дома, и я встречался с миссис Финли… - окончание повисло в воздухе.  
\- И парня, который меня бьёт, у меня тоже нет, - ответил Тим с выстраданным терпением, захлопывая шкафчик как раз, когда Майлз небрежно прислонился рядом. Мимо прошла Лиза.  
\- Я просто за тебя волнуюсь, ладно? – заявил Майлз, но всё пялясь на лизину задницу. Тим не закатил глаза только потому, что полагал себя для того достаточно взрослым.  
\- Я учту.  
Прозвенел звонок.  
\- Увидимся за обедом, - напутствовал Майлз.  
\- Ага.  
Ещё один чудесный день, решил Тим.

***

Когда Тим вышел из школы, Дик его уже ждал. На нём был надет шлем, а одежда не была скандально обтягивающей, но все всё равно притормаживали на секунду попялиться. Дик стоял, прислонившись к спортивному мотоциклу. Увидев Тима, он заулыбался и замахал, как идиот. Тим подавил тяжёлый вздох.  
\- Ты его знаешь? – спросил Майлз, пихая под рёбра.  
\- Да, знаю.  
\- Ну?  
\- Долгая история…  
\- Которой мне от тебя никогда не услышать, - закончил Майлз.  
Тим улыбнулся. Дик перестал махать и теперь, как называл это Тим, выжидательно вздёрнул подбородок.  
\- Мне пора.  
\- Увидимся в понедельник, - попрощался Майлз.  
\- Ага!  
Дик, не говоря ни слова, вручил ему запасной шлем. Тим надел и взобрался на мотоцикл позади Дика. Было легко позволить себе держаться за Дика. Было даже легче прилипнуть к его спине и следовать малейшим его намёкам. Они хорошо работали вместе.  
Тим закрыл глаза, он мог доверять, что Дик довезёт их домой благополучно.  
\- Эта не дорога к дому моих родителей.  
\- Это и твой дом тоже, ты в курсе?  
\- Дик, - сделал ударение Тим.  
\- Думаю, тебе нужно немного развлечься, - Дик сбросил скорость немного, чтобы говорить, не перекрикиваясь.  
\- Я достаточно развлекаюсь. Прыгаю по крышам, бью бандитов. Какой мальчишка может мечтать о большем?  
Дик рассмеялся, Тим почувствовал это своей грудью.  
\- Другие развлечения, Тим.  
\- Например?  
\- Мы можем куда-нибудь сходить, - ответил Дик, припарковав мотоцикл у маленького кафе. – Пошли. У них самые лучшие пирожные, - подтолкнул Дик. – Только Альфреду не рассказывай.  
Дик открыл двери. Кафе оказалось небольшим и уютным… даже можно сказать девчачьим. Изнутри пахло восхитительно.  
Девушка за прилавком улыбнулась Дику, и она знала его по имени. Пока Тим занимал столик у стенки, тот бесстыдно флиртовал с ней. В груди чуть защемило ревностью, но уже настолько привычно, что Тим едва ли заметил.  
Дик уселся за столик, улыбаясь широкой, сияющей улыбкой.  
\- Тебе понравится, Тим.  
\- Ладно… - ответил он преисполненный сомнением даже как на свой слух. Он не хотел ничего усложнять, но чёрт же. Это был пиздец, как он любил Дика. Он не мог избавиться от мысли: водил ли Дик сюда и других своих спутников? Девушкам тут точно нравилось. Даже бойким героиням.  
\- Ладно? – посмотрел на него Дик. – Знаю, здесь всё по девчачьи, но пирожные действительно хорошие, и чай тоже превосходный.  
\- Всё же надеюсь, что ты заказал мне латте, - ответил Тим.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Дик.  
Тим хотел было что-то сказать, но появилась симпатичная девушка из-за стойки с их заказом. Выглядело вкусно.  
\- Вот, держи, Дик, - улыбнулась она и затем обернулась с той же улыбкой к Тиму, только немногим не такой яркой. Она явно была неравнодушна к Дику. Добро пожаловать в клуб, подумал Тим. Она, вероятно, была лишь на год старше Тима, и Дик ни за что не стал бы с ней спать. Это успокоило желудок. Он улыбнулся ей.  
\- Спасибо, - посмотрел он на её бейдж, - Оливия.  
Она покраснела. Дик слегка пнул его под столом.  
\- Приятного аппетита, - пожелала Оливия и оставила их вдвоём.  
\- Очаровашка, - прокомментировал Дик.  
\- Кто бы говорил, - отозвался Тим и откусил кусочек. Вкусно. Сливки, клубника и солёная карамель.  
\- Вкусно, Тим. Офигительно вкусно, - простонал Дик. – Даже не пытайся спорить.  
Тим сглотнул и отхлебнул добрую порцию своего латте.  
\- Я и не спорю, - ответил Тим, как только уверился, что голос его не дрогнет. – И это твоё представление о веселье?  
\- Когда я хочу почувствовать себя хорошо, и у меня нет настроения общаться с Брюсом, - признал Дик и запрокинул голову, разглядывая разукрашенный потолок. Заведение было полностью декорировано под старинную французскую гостиную или чьи-то представления о ней.  
Горло Дика выглядело изящным и уязвимым. Тим желал бы провести по нему кончиками пальцев и губами, и языком. Он отвернулся.  
\- Я водил сюда Джейсона несколько раз, - произнёс Дик с нежностью.  
Никто особо не говорил о Джейсоне. Когда Тим только начинал в качестве Робина, Брюс взял его однажды – показать джейсонову могилу. Ему тогда было тринадцать. Брюс лишь смотрел на надгробие и молчал. Словно не мог найти слов, чтобы описать то, каким человеком или Робином Джейсон был. Ему тогда пришло в голову, что Брюс никогда по-настоящему не представлял, каким был Джейсон. Всё, что Брюсу оставалось, это смотреть на неё, словно его обманули, словно это его величайшая неудача и боль.  
\- Ему здесь нравилось?   
\- Нет, тысячу раз нет! – вернулся к нему Дик взглядом. – Он ненавидел это место, но зато был без ума от клубники и карамельных пирожных, а потому был готов терпеть обстановку, - улыбнулся Дик.  
Тим понял, что Дик занят приятными воспоминаниями о Джейсоне. Дик не попался в молчаливую, мучительную ловушку. Дик смотрел в прошлое, в замечательные его моменты, и тем чтил Джейсона.  
\- Ты поэтому заказал их?  
\- Да, и потому что это вкусно. У Джейсона был отличный вкус, Тим. Знаю, ты ничего о нём не знал. О том мальчишке, каким он был, и всё потому, что Брюс, ну, есть Брюс, наверное. Одно только чувство вины и самобичевания, - вздохнул Дик. Тим знал, что у Дика с Брюсом до сих пор оставались разногласия, но Бэтмен доверял Найтвингу со своим городом и своим новым Робином. Это что-то да значило.  
\- Я помню, какой птицей он был, - негромко промолвил Тим.  
\- Да. – Дик отпил глоток чая. – Как я уже говорил, воробышек, тебе надо немного развлечься. Поэтому я решил сводить тебя в эту субботу в клуб, - завершил он внезапно.  
\- Клуб? – посмотрел на него Тим.  
\- Знаешь, такое место, куда молодёжь ходит танцевать, пить, знакомиться и тискаться под стеночкой? Это и называется развлекаться.  
\- Мне шестнадцать, - сообщил Тим, что было отстойным ответом, потому что подделать удостоверение они могли в считанные минуты, а кроме того, в компании с Диком никто на Тима дважды и не взглянет.  
Дик посмотрел на него из-под бровей.  
\- Ты не хочешь идти.  
\- Я… - Тим закусил губу. Он хотел бы пойти и провести время с Диком и, возможно, получить шанс потанцевать с ним или даже больше. С другой стороны, он знал, что Дик точно кого-нибудь снимет, а ещё им идти в патруль.  
\- Тим. Если ты не хочешь, нам не обязательно идти. Что для тебя является развлечением?  
«Быть с тобой», - хотел ответить Тим.  
\- Прыгать по пожарным лестницам. Смотреть фильмы на диване.  
\- Мы тоже можем этим заняться, правда?  
\- Правда, - он стиснул под столом руку в кулак, а затем разжал палец за пальцем. – Но я с радостью сходил бы с тобой на танцы. Просто попробовать.  
\- Ты можешь притвориться, что мы под прикрытием, - ответил Дик, улыбаясь.  
\- Джейсону нравилось танцевать? – спросил Тим.  
\- Да. Он любил громкую музыку, танцы, свидания с красивыми девушками и ма… - Дик остановился и посмотрел на что-то позади тимовой головы. За Тимом была только стена, Тим знал это так же, как он знал, где все входы и выходы. Хм, подумалось Тиму. Этого он о Джейсоне не знал. Никто о подобном не упоминал. Робин был в значительной степени асексуален, точно как Бэтмен.  
Даже если множество людей, вероятно, отдавали должное гибкости Дика и, когда Дик стал старше, временами позволяли промелькнуть иной похотливой мыслишке. Тим предпочитал не думать о тех, у кого временами, а то и не только временами возникали пошлые мысли о двенадцатилетнем Дике.  
\- Ты снова ночуешь у меня? – спросил Тим, разрывая молчание.  
\- Нет, я пойду патрулировать, а ты, воробышек, будешь спать. Судя по виду, тебе это не помешает, - Дик снова обратил взгляд к нему. У него были ясные и голубые глаза, такие голубые, что обзавидуешься.  
Возражения так и вертелись у Тима на языке, но он не стал спорить. Он чувствовал себя устало и нуждался в том, чтобы хорошо выспаться, и чтобы без липнувшего к нему Дика. Ему вполне хватало чувства самосохранения, чтобы принять предложение с благодарностью. Он был Робином иного типа. Иногда это не играло роли, иногда же становилось до боли ясно, насколько он другой.  
\- Спасибо, Дик.  
\- Не стоит благодарности.

***

Тим посмотрелся в отражение. Он мог сделать так, чтобы выглядеть старше, это не проблема, правда он всё ещё оставался невысоким, но многие люди были… это тоже не проблема. Проблема в том, что он понятия не имел, достаточно ли хорошо он выглядит, чтобы появиться с Диком. Что, конечно же, было чушью, потому что Дик не придавал значения таким вещам.  
Дик появился через дверь, как самый обычный человек – у него имелся ключ. Он предназначался на случай чрезвычайных обстоятельств, но Дик пользовался им, когда придётся. Тим больше не возражал. По крайней мере, перед тем, как себя впустить, Дик звонил в дверной звонок, так что Тим получал честное предупреждение.  
\- Готов, воробышек? – спросил Дик, входя в спальню.  
\- Ага. Придётся тебе взять меня, как есть, - обернулся Тим. По лицу Дика на мгновение мелькнуло нечто, но слишком быстро, чтобы Тим понял что.  
\- Сойдёт, - отмахнулся Дик.  
\- Боже, спасибо, что повышаешь мою самооценку, - парировал Тим.  
Дик усмехнулся.  
\- Идём, воробышек.  
\- Даже не вздумай назвать меня так на людях, - предупредил Тим. Дик зашёлся смехом. Тим замлел.

***

Как Тим и предвидел, никто даже и не заметил его присутствия. Клуб был забит под завязку, и Дика хорошо знали и толпа, и сотрудники.  
\- Пойду, возьму нам что-нибудь выпить! – сообщил Дик.  
Тим кивнул, осматриваясь по сторонам. Он вполне себе представлял, что Джейсону здесь нравилось. Потные тела и громкая музыка, выбивающая всякие мысли.  
До того, как Брюс взял его к себе, записей на Джейсона было не слишком много, а те, что имелись, были расплывчатыми или закрытыми. Тим имел кое-какие подозрения. Но выспрашивать у Брюса или Дика не собирался.  
В несколько минут Дик вернулся с их напитками, к тому времени Тим уже разузнал о планировке клуба всё, что ему нужно. С благодарным кивком он взял воду. Было слишком громко, чтобы говорить, слишком громко, чтобы думать. Может поэтому Дику здесь и нравилось. Дик пригубил собственный напиток, который точно не был водой и пах спиртным, ухмыльнулся Тиму и, ухватив за руку, потащил на танцпол.  
Тим был совершенно счастлив просто наблюдать, как Дик двигается, и не он один. Люди стекались к Дику. Пялясь, улыбаясь, заигрывая, пожирая и раздевая его глазами. И Дик наслаждался всем этим, Дик обожал покрасоваться.  
Тима кто-то резко схватил, и пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы расслабиться и не засветить говнюку в морду. Он обернулся и так посмотрел на парня, что тот поспешно ретировался. Тим имел чёткие стандарты допустимого. Пока он всё ещё бросал злые взгляды, вокруг его поясницы обвились руки. Он вздохнул и прислонился к груди Дика.  
\- Ты весь напряжённый.  
Тим чувствовал на себе взоры, на них. Окружающим, наверное, было любопытно: что делает Дик с этим потрёпанным маленьким недоразумением?  
\- Я в порядке, - отозвался Тим, расслабляясь дальше. Теперь в порядке.  
Дик в рассеянной своей манере погладил его по животу. Тим так и чувствовал у себя на шее его улыбку. Вероятно, вгонял в смущение взглядом парня, который хватал Тима за руку.  
\- Тебе здесь не нравится? – спросил Дик.  
Тим кивнул.  
\- Но ты оставайся. Наверное, это просто не моё.  
\- Уверен?  
Тим снова кивнул, отчего мягкие волосы Дика защекотали его.  
\- Увидимся позже.  
\- Ладно, - отпустил его Дик.

***

Тим тяжело вздохнул и огляделся. Сюда они брали такси, но Тим вполне знал дорогу назад. У него хватало денег, чтобы добраться домой, но после усердных объятий разгорячённого Дика, ему просто необходима была прогулка на свежем воздухе.  
Что ему нужно, решил он спустя несколько минут ходьбы, так это правильное развлечение. Следует на пару часов сходить в патруль.

-Три-

За ним следовала тень. Он то тут, то там видел её краешком глаза. Тим улыбнулся. Дик освободился и решил патрулировать в той же части города, где и Тим. Ночь как для Готэма выдалась тихая, так что им представилось время позабавиться.  
Тим выстрелил кошкой и припустил наперегонки. Он соскучился по чистой радости полёта с Диком, салок по крышам с Найтвингом или катании на крышах вагонов метро.  
До своей карьеры Робина он никогда не считал себя адреналиновым наркоманом.  
Тут он явно в себе ошибался.  
Стоило ему ловко приземлиться на крыше, как мимо его головы пролетел и застрял в стене виндинг. Тим обернулся в направлении, откуда тот прилетел. Осмотрел крыши и небо и почти не удивился, когда Дик всё равно смог к нему подкрасться. Он хлопнул Тима по плечу и рассмеялся.  
\- Я выиграл, - объявил Дик. – Но ты неплохо держался, Робин.  
\- Вот это я и называю весельем, - обернулся он к Дику с улыбкой.  
Дик быстро огляделся кругом и крепко обнял его. Тим закусил щеку, чтобы не застонать. Это пьянило, будоражило и возбуждало. Радовало, что жёсткий щиток паха всё скрывал. Он обнял Дика в ответ, но далёкие сирены заставили их разорвать объятия.  
\- Лучше проверить.  
\- После тебя, - отозвался Тим, возвращая улыбку.

***

\- Уверен, что у тебя нет парня, Дрейк? – спросил Майлз в понедельник, легонько потыкав выступавший над воротником тимовой сорочки синяк. Майлз был единственным, кому позволялась подобная вольность. В основном потому, что поступал он так нечасто.  
\- Я просто неуклюжий.  
\- Точно… - на лице Майлза читалось сомнение. Тим не мог его за это винить. – А парень на мотоцикле? Который забрал тебя из школы?  
Тим подумывал солгать и об этом, но за пределами героического сообщества Майлз оставался практически единственным его другом.  
\- Это был Дик, - ответил Тим как раз созвучно звонку.  
\- Ты это специально подгадал! – обвинил Майлз. – Даже не думайте, мистер, что вам удалось отвертеться.  
\- Увидимся за обедом, - ухмыльнулся Тим.

***

Как только стало известно, что Бэтмена нет в городе, как криминальный мир поднял свою уродливую голову. Каждым синяком и ушибом Тим ощущал на себе всю тяжесть этого. Они просто не принимали его всерьёз. Будто бы Робин без Бэтмена не мог ни с чем совладать. Бэтмена не было уже почти две недели. Он, конечно, звонил, но, похоже, это займёт больше времени.  
Дик вернулся в город, но патрулировал где-то ещё. Бэтгёрл конечно тоже помогала, но отсутствие Бэтмена заметили, и те, кто раньше боялся, теперь повылазили наружу.  
Тим вытер кровь с разбитой губы и от души впечатал коленом бандиту, который её разбил. Через пару секунд начнёт по-настоящему болеть. Тим устал от всего этого. Слава богу, завтра пятница. Ему необходимо зализать раны.  
Тим прислонился лбом к закоптелой кирпичной стене и сделал глубокий вдох. Напавшие на женщину парни валялись кучкой на земле, связанные и постанывающие от боли. На сегодня его план выполнен. Он позвонил в полицию, чтобы те забрали подонков, и выстрелил крюк.  
Оказавшись на крыше, он оглядел город и перевёл дыхание. Ночи начали становиться холоднее. В воздухе пахло осенью.  
\- Робин вызывает Найтвинга, - постучал Тим пальцем по коммуникатору.  
\- Найтвинг слушает, - он казался немного запыхавшимся. Тима это всевозможно пробрало, особенно после драки.  
\- С моей стороны всё спокойно, - доложился Тим. – Мне завтра в школу, я домой.  
\- Увидимся за завтраком, Робин. Конец связи, - последовал ответ Дика, и коммуникатор отключился.  
Это означало, что Дик снова будет ночевать у Тима. Дом Дрейков и вправду был ближе, но всё же. Оставалось надеяться, Дик ляжет в гостевой спальне, а не снова с Тимом.  
Всякий раз, как Дик забирался в постель к Тиму, пахнущий другими людьми, или пылью, городом, тимовым ли гелем для душа, Тим чувствовал себя всё более и более никчёмным.

***

Тим готов был уже закончить с делами и оставить всю суету позади, когда нечто на самой периферии зрения заставило его приостановиться по пути к переулку, где он припарковал свой мотоцикл. В том, как дрался мужчина… мальчик? Чувствовалось нечто знакомое. Это было странно.  
Робин вошёл в переулок. Проститутка вскинула на него взгляд, её макияж весь потёк по щекам. Тиму подумалось, что она выглядела слишком юной, чтобы этим заниматься.  
Двое парней, которые, скорее всего, бог только знает зачем, и напали на неё, хрипели и отказывались сдаваться, хотя и не были соперниками мальчишке, так и есть, мальчишке, в зелёной грязной толстовке. Тим не видел его лица, но как тот двигался – казалось знакомым. У него не получалось свести всё вместе или составить чёткую картинку, его мозг отказывался принимать то, что он видел.  
Несостоявшиеся насильники оказались на земле, а паренёк просто стоял и всё. Тим уставился на него, не в силах отвести глаз.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарила девушка. Но паренёк не ответил, вовсе не замечая её.  
\- Уходи, или хочешь дождаться, пока не приедет полиция? – обратился к ней Тим своим деловым тоном Робина.  
\- Нет… нет, - запнулась девушка. – С ним всё в порядке? – спросила она, медленно пятясь назад. Может, это станет для неё уроком. Когда она проходила мимо, Тим сунул ей в сумочку визитку Лесли. Девушка не заметила, всё так же прикованная взглядом к мальчишке в зелёной толстовке.  
Он тебя спас, подумал Тим.  
\- Да. А теперь беги отсюда.  
Она кивнула и скрылась.  
Тим удостоверился, что неудачливые насильники без сознания, а затем осторожно шагнул навстречу.  
\- Джейсон, - мягко позвал он.  
Паренёк посмотрел на него. В глазах на мгновение промелькнуло узнавание: его взгляд прикипел к «R» на тимовой груди.  
\- Робин, - сказал он, не переставая пялиться.   
У Тима едва не подкосились ноги. Он таращился на Джейсона в ответ, а его мозг прокручивал снова и снова одну и ту же фразу: «Джейсон мёртв. Джейсон мёртв. Джейсон мёртв»  
И всё же. Вот он.  
У Брюса на такой случай, наверное, есть прописанные планы действий, но Тим с таковыми не знаком. И с Брюсом он связаться не мог, Брюс говорил, что будет вне досягаемости по меньшей мере ещё три недели. Они с Найтвингом сами по себе.  
Он не мог оставить Джейсона здесь. И неважно чем сейчас был или не был Джейсон. А опыт Тима подсказывал не исключать ничего. Возможно, даже зомби.  
Тим заберёт Джейсона домой. Это единственный возможный выход. Если только Джейсон ему позволит. Тим был хорош, очень хорош, но Джейсон, даже в таком состоянии… а может, именно из-за него, был лучше.  
\- Джейсон, - опять повторил Тим, и взгляд Джейсона вскинулся к его лицу и его маске. – Пойдём со мной? – осторожно предложил он руку.  
Джейсон сделал шажок в его направлении. Тим отступил назад, Джейсон двинулся следом, не прекращая шёпотом повторять: «Робин».  
Оказавшись на центральной улице, Тим остановил такси. Он никак не мог рисковать и везти Джейсона на мотоцикле. За ним он вернётся позже.  
\- Ох, блядь, чёрт… - вырвалось у водителя, увидевшего, кто пассажир.  
\- Просто поехали, - велел Тим, когда они с Джейсоном сели. Джейсона по-прежнему занимала одна только «R». Тим назвал водителю свой район города, в достаточной мере расплывчато, чтобы быть уверенным, что никто не проследит его к дому. Конечно, по всему городу имелось немало конспиративных квартир, но Тим нуждался в уюте собственного жилища, постели, душа и кухни. Сегодня более чем когда-либо.

***

Пока никто не пытался к нему прикоснуться, пока не чувствовал угрозы, Джейсон вёл себя послушно. Тим узнал это из неприятного опыта. Хорошо, что он пока был в костюме.  
Ещё Джейсон был грязен и вонюч. Под ногтями и в волосах у него застряла грязь. Ногти ободраны. Тим не посмел прикасаться к нему повторно.  
\- Джейсон, - позвал он мягко, и Джейсон поднялся за ним по лестнице в комнату, там Тим остановился.  
Он начал медленно раздеваться, чтобы Джейсон видел, и Джейсон повторил за ним. Ну, решил Тим, по крайней мере, его удастся вымыть. Джейсон выглядел старше, чем когда умер. Вообще-то, Джейсон выглядел так, как должен был бы: около девятнадцати. Тим уговорил его на ванную, а после и на душ. Намылившись, Тим протянул Джейсону гель для душа и наблюдал, как тот повторяет за ним. Все моторные навыки и мышечная память были в порядке, но всё же, если конечно не считать самого факта, что Джейсон был жив, что-то всё равно казалось не так.  
По всему его телу были шрамы, но не так много, как Тим мог ожидать. И, кажется, весьма обычные. Пара ушибов, полученных в недавней драке, и порезы… один от охотничьего ножа, уже заживший.  
Тим промыл волосы и тело и дал Джейсону сделать то же самое, после вылез из ванны и завернулся в банное полотенце. Одно он повесил на бортик ванной для Джейсона  
Джейсон его проигнорировал, покинув ванную и забравшись в кровать Тима. Ну, решил Тим, он вполне сможет лечь в гостевой спальне.

***

Тим проснулся только потому, что Дик плюхнулся в постель, приземлившись прямо на него.  
\- Тим? – спросил Дик, включая ночник.  
Тим застонал и протёр глаза. Какого чёрта? Почему у них в доме только одна херова комната для гостей, обставленная кроватью?  
\- Да…  
\- Почему ты здесь? – Дик уселся на простынях в позу лотоса. Тим заметил, что его волосы влажные.  
\- Это мой дом.  
\- Но ты сказал мне спать здесь, в гостевой спальне. Я думал, ты хочешь спать один, - продолжал Дик, не обращая на ответ Тима внимания.  
\- Мы можем поговорить об этом утром, за кофе?  
\- У тебя завтра школа, - напомнил Дик.  
Точно. Вот чёрт. Он должен рассказать Дику – кто-то должен быть с Джейсоном. Постоянно, или пока они не выяснят, какого чёрта случилось.  
\- Я встану на час раньше? Дик, мне вправду надо выспаться, - Тим был невероятно уставший.  
Дик посмотрел на него, а затем сгрёб за шею и притянул ближе. Тим даже не пытался сопротивляться.  
\- Ладно, - согласился Дик. – Хорошо. Поговорим утром.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Тим и подождал, пока Дик его отпустит, чего не произошло. Вместо этого Дик дёрнул его к себе и улёгся в постель. Тиму было всё равно, он слишком выдохся, чтобы возбуждаться.  
\- Спи, - шепнул Дик, выключая лампу той рукой, что не была занята, прижимая Тима к его груди.  
Тим сподобился на кивок и сразу провалился в сон.

-Четыре-

\- Ты забыл выключить душ, - бросил Дик, наполовину высунувшись из холодильника.  
\- Нет, не забыл, - ответил Тим, входя на кухню.  
\- Я же слышу, - не согласился Дик, вынырнув из холодильника с молоком и яйцами, а затем так и встал, как вкопанный, когда из ванной вышел снова голый Джейсон и пошёл прямо к кофе на столе. Дик заварил его с полчаса назад, и кофе уже успел остыть.  
\- Какого хера? – прошипел Дик.  
Голова Джейсона дёрнулась в его сторону, и его мускулы напряглись. Он готов был броситься на Дика с кулаками.  
\- Прекрати. Он не любит громких звуков. Если он решит, что ты ему угрожаешь, тебе не поздоровится, и он остановится, только когда ты перестанешь шевелиться.  
Дик сделал глубокий вдох, стало видно, как под застиранной, слишком маленькой и слишком тонкой надетой на нём футболкой поднялась его грудная клетка, и поставил молоко и яйца на стол.  
\- Джейсон? – позвал Дик неуверенно.  
Плечи Джейсона расслабились, он вернулся к кофе, но глаз от Дика так и не отвёл.  
\- Он не разговаривает.  
\- Как? Это вообще он? Он кажется старше. Выглядит, как…  
\- Как должен был бы выглядеть, если бы не погиб? – помог Тим.  
\- Да, наверное? – Дик явно был в растерянности.  
Тим тоже.  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты присмотрел за ним.  
\- Он был здесь прошлой ночью, верно? И ты мне не сказал.  
\- Дик, я был уставший до изнеможения. Я знал, что он спит… Я не знал, что тебе сказать, у меня была только одна мысль, что Джейсон мёртв.  
Джейсон снова на него посмотрел. Похоже, он реагировал только на своё имя.  
\- Ладно… но это он?  
\- Я не смог подобраться так близко, чтобы воткнуть в него иголку, Дик. – Тим обогнул стол и нацедил себе кофе. У него оставалось едва ли полчаса, и он должен был идти в школу.  
\- Хорошо… - Дик снова осмотрел всё такого же голого и пьющего посреди кухни кофе Джейсона.  
Ах, будь благословен кофе, думал Тим, делая глоток.  
\- Он не реагирует ни на что, кроме своего имени. Он умеет подражать чужим действиям… во всяком случае прошлой ночью умел. Именно так мне удалось заставить его принять душ.  
\- Но не одеться?  
Тим пожал плечами.  
\- Он даже не вытерся полотенцем, а сразу пошёл спать. Думаю, у него сохранились только базовые потребности.  
\- Значит, с ним… что?  
\- Не знаю, Дик, я не врач.  
\- Как ты его нашёл?  
\- Он избивал каких-то парней, хотевших изнасиловать женщину. Проститутку, - уточнил Тим. Дик хмыкнул.  
\- Да, Джейсон всегда испытывал слабость к ночным бабочкам. – Он налил себе кофе, и зажал кружку в ладонях. Тим обожал пальцы Дика. Но справился с восторгами и вместо них уставился в собственный кофе. – Он вообще не разговаривал?  
\- Когда он меня увидел, то сказал одно слово, - ответил Тим тихо.  
\- Тим?  
\- Он сказал «Робин».  
Дик снова посмотрел на Джейсона и улыбнулся.  
\- Это чудо.  
\- Так ты с ним останешься?  
\- Конечно? Ты говорил Брюсу?  
\- Даже не пытался, если честно. Что бы я сказал? Он бы всё равно не поверил. Нам нужны образцы ДНК. И он не вернётся ещё недели три. Этого времени нам должно хватить, чтобы выяснить, что за хрень с ним случилась. И действительно ли это он… или что-то другое.  
Дик кивнул.  
Тим не хотел лишать Дика или кого-то ещё надежды, но им нужны были неопровержимые доказательства. Иных Бэтмен не примет.

***

\- Видок у тебя – хоть сейчас на острова, - поприветствовал Майлз. Он любил цитировать, или перевирать иностранные изречения [2].  
Тим смерил его взглядом и захлопнул дверцу шкафчика.  
\- Да, блядь. – Он не мог рассказать Майлзу в чём дело, как вообще поведать кому-то о чём-то столь сумасшедшем? Со времён Иисуса никто не возвращался из мёртвых. По крайней мере, если не был инопланетянином, или магом, или ещё там кем-то. И кто может утверждать, что Иисус не был инопланетянином или мета? Джейсон же, до того как стать павшим солдатом Бэтмена и напоминанием всем причастным, был обычным парнем.  
\- И ты не хочешь об этом говорить? – уточнил Майлз.  
\- Не могу.  
\- Хорошо, у тебя слишком много секретов для твоих шестнадцати лет.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь сколько, - покосился на него Тим.  
Майлз хохотнул.

***

Школа была сущим адом, Тим чувствовал, что зазря тратит на математике время. Он должен быть дома и исследовать… что именно? Сколько людей вернулось из мёртвых? И как им это удалось? Джейсон был мёртв больше четырёх лет. Никто не возвращается за просто так спустя четыре блядь его года. Это попросту невозможно. Так как же Джейсону удалось?  
Им нужен образец ДНК. Тим только не представлял, как его взять. Ему не хотелось драться с Джейсоном. Даже с Диком рядом он не хотел принуждать и удерживать Джейсона. Но Джейсон определённо был не в том состоянии, чтобы им помочь. Он едва мог позаботиться о себе. Еда, вода, место для сна. Тим всё думал, сколько же времени Джейсон пробыл так, неизвестный, неузнанный, неухоженный, покуда на него чисто случайно не натолкнулся Тим. Он пригладил волосы. Он чувствовал себя неспокойно. Он хотел домой.  
Джейсон казался худее, чем должен был бы хорошо питающийся юноша его возраста, значит… значит, что? Он жил на улице уже какое-то время? Жаль, чёрт возьми, что нельзя было просто спросить Джейсона, единственное, что Джейсон умел произнести, это «Робин». Тим шепнул. Робин. Какая-та часть Джейсона помнила о Робине, это могло помочь.

***

\- Собирался спросить, не хочешь ли сходить в торговый центр, но ты всё смотришь на часы, будто ещё два часа назад должен был быть где-то ещё, - догнал Майлз Тима.  
\- Просто нарисовалась одна проблемка.  
\- Эм… ладно. Но, знаешь, просто на заметку, ты отшиваешь меня вторые выходные подряд.  
\- Извини, Майлз, честно, но это важно.  
\- То есть, звонить тебе не стоит?  
\- Нет, эти выходные я снова с Диком.  
Майлз ухмыльнулся всем лицом, он казался просто очаровательным. Если бы только Лиза увидела его таким… тогда, возможно…  
\- Повезло тебе!  
Тим улыбнулся и не стал его поправлять.  
\- Мне пора бежать.  
\- От тебя в понедельник подробности! – Крикнул Майлз вслед устремившемуся к ждавшей его машине Тиму.

***

К его возвращению домой миссис Финли как раз готовила на кухне ужин. Он совершенно позабыл про неё и теперь отвесил себе мысленного пинка.  
\- Тимоти, мог бы и сказать, что придёт Дик, - укорила она с лёгким неодобрением к его забывчивости.  
\- Совсем вылетело из головы, простите, миссис Финли, - извинился Тим, снимая пиджак и разуваясь. Ему хотелось кинуться в свою комнату, но он заставил себя сдержаться.  
\- Хорошо, что я сообразила, ммм? Я наготовила достаточно, чтобы накормить армию, или вас с Диком. Хотя, если Дик останется на выходные, можешь сделать заказ на воскресенье.  
\- Ещё не знаю, миссис Финли. Вы же знаете Дика.  
\- Да, он немного непостоянен, - кивнула миссис Финли.  
\- Это да… - улыбнулся ей Тим.  
\- Надеюсь, раз уж Дик здесь, ты не возражаешь, если я не стану оставаться на обед. Уверена, вы двое справитесь, к тому же ко мне приезжает дочь из Чикаго.  
\- Нет, что вы, прошу, не стоит утруждаться, - улыбнулся Тим.  
\- Увидимся в понедельник, Тимоти, - улыбнулась она в ответ и сняла фартук.  
Стоило ей уйти, как Тим бросился к себе в комнату.  
\- Дик.  
Дик устроился за тимовым столом, листая вкладки или проводя изыскания. Джейсон сидел на кровати и пялился в пустоту. Или в стену, или на что-то видимое только ему одному.  
\- Добро пожаловать домой, воробышек, - отозвался Дик.  
\- Вижу, с моего ухода ничего не изменилось. Он по-прежнему голый.  
\- Он отказывается надевать одежду, - пожал плечами Дик.  
\- Ты хотя бы пытался? – пошутил Тим.  
\- Вообще-то, да, - посмотрел на него Дик. – Пытался. – Тим задвинул это подальше на другой раз. – Он не позволил мне к себе приблизиться, - добавил Дик негромко. – Сразу напрягался, стоило мне оказаться слишком близко.  
\- Ладно… значит, с ДНК нам не повезло.  
\- Да.  
\- У меня есть идея. Пришло в голову на математике, - поделился Тим, направляясь к шкафу и секретному отделению.  
\- Конечно, на математике, - отозвался Дик позабавлено.  
В костюм Робина Тим оделся в стенном гардеробе. Ему не нравилось находиться голым или полуголым в одном помещении с Диком. И чтобы сокрыть это обстоятельство, когда выпадала такая роскошь, он переодевался один.  
\- Это твой план? – спросил Дик у вышедшего и вручившего ему аптечку Тима. Брать кровь они умели не хуже профессиональных медсестёр. А с оборудованием пещеры они могли сверить образец по базе данных.  
Тим подтащил стул к кровати, где Джейсон бы его видел, и сел.  
\- Джейсон. – Джейсон посмотрел на него, а затем на «R» у него на груди.  
\- Робин, - произнёс Джейсон, чертя невидимую «R» на своей. На него было больно смотреть. Тим чувствовал на себе взгляд Дика и не мог отделаться от мысли, как же чувствует себя сам Дик. Наверняка, Дику было ещё больнее. Тим не знал Джейсона, как знал его Дик.  
Тим задрал рукав и протянул руку Дику.  
\- Давай, - велел Тим, не отводя от Джейсона глаз. Взгляд Джейсона следил за каждым движением Дика. Когда Дик взял у него кровь, Тим даже не моргнул. – Робин, - сказал Тим и указал на Джейсона.  
Джейсон некоторое время просто смотрел, а затем подставил руку, Дик тяжело сглотнул и осторожно, словно к дикому животному, подошёл к Джейсону. Когда Дик воткнул иголку в его руку, Джейсон тоже не дрогнул. На каком-то уровне Джейсон знал, что Робин это что-то хорошее и храброе, и Тим этим воспользовался. Тим не сомневался, что это действительно Джейсон, но ему хотелось иметь твёрдые доказательства для Брюса.  
\- Я сейчас же отвезу это в пещеру, - встал Дик.  
\- Хорошо. Держи меня в курсе.  
\- Конечно. Вернусь сразу же, как только смогу.  
\- Знаю. Что насчёт патрулирования?  
\- Сегодня, воробышек, я серьёзно подумываю послать патрулирование куда подальше.  
\- Кто-то должен показаться, пусть даже на несколько часов.  
\- Знаю. Давай, подумаем об этом чуть позже, ладно?  
\- Ладно.  
Джейсон снова выписывал невидимую «R» у себя на груди.

-Пять-

Дик позвонил, как только получил результаты анализов.  
\- Это он. Не знаю, как… или почему, или какого чёрта, но это он. Тим. Это Джейсон.  
Его голос был исполнен счастьем и благоговением, и Тим почувствовал… нечто очень близкое к жалости. Дик и Джейсон многое вместе пережили. Джейсон был первым Робином Дика. Его первым младшим братишкой. А Тим был просто заменой, и неважно насколько он был хорош. Он не был Джейсоном. Джейсоном, который вернулся из мёртвых.  
Он посмотрел на Джейсона, кушавшего яблоко в совершенно пугающей тишине. Обычно Тим не возражал против тишины, но Джейсон был особенным в своём роде, хищником, понял Тим. Какая-то часть Джейсона изучала его в ответ. Простейшая потребность знать, не представляет ли Тим угрозу. А Тим мог представлять. Но Дик даже больше. Тим не сомневался: Дик сможет справиться с Джейсоном. Но Дик, вероятно, засомневается из-за их прошлого… и какого чёрта Тим прокручивает в голове все эти сценарии? Ему следовало сосредоточиться на том, что говорит Дик.  
\- На сегодня я сокращу патрулирование.  
\- Я справлюсь, Дик, - ответил Тим. – Всё равно он ничего не делает.  
\- Тим, я знаю, что ты справишься. Ты пугающе эффективен. – Тим не был уверен, стоит ли считать подобное комплиментом. – Но в любом случае всё кажется тихо. Как управлюсь – сразу к тебе.  
\- Оставлю окно открытым, - Тим повесил трубку, прежде чем Дик успел бы выдать какую-нибудь шутку.  
Правда в том, что отчасти он чувствовал себя, будто оставляет окно для своего тайного любовника и в своих неприличных фантазиях именно так он и делал.  
\- Джейсон, я собираюсь поработать за компьютером. Хочешь посмотреть телевизор?  
Ответа он, конечно, не получил, но всё равно включил телек. Джейсон обернулся, но только Тим уселся за стол и принялся печатать, его взгляд вновь вернулся к Тиму. Ему необходимо было найти больше о джейсоновом состоянии. Что было необходимо, так показать Джейсона врачу, но единственный доктор, которому они доверяли, это Лесли. И Тим не хотел, чтобы она пострадала. Альфред, несомненно, обладал основами медицинских навыков, или уже не только основами, но… нет. У Альфреда, вероятно, случится сердечный приступ.  
Он позвонил Дику.  
\- Я подумывал обратиться к Лесли, чтобы она его осмотрела, - сообщил Тим, стоило Дику взять трубку. – Ему нужен врачебный уход, и она единственная, кому мы можем довериться.  
\- Нет.  
\- Что?  
\- Нет, я думаю, что мы пока не должны никому о нём рассказывать.  
\- Дик, - выделил Тим его имя и увидел, как Джейсон повторяет за ним одними губами.  
\- Мы можем просто отвезти его в клинику, и пусть его осмотрят. Все необходимые бумаги можно сделать за сутки.  
Тим потёр виски.  
\- Хорошо. Ладно… Тогда в понедельник. Сам его отвезёшь. – Потому что у меня чёртова школа – осталось невысказанным.  
\- Конечно, воробышек, - и Дик отключился.  
\- Дик, - Тим положил трубку.  
Джейсон всё так же одними губами повторял имя Дика и выписывал невидимую «R» на своей голой груди.  
Тим задержался, разглядывая его несколько мгновений, когда Джейсон заметил, то поднял голову и улыбнулся. Тим не знал, что это значит, но почувствовал себя в ловушке под этим взглядом. Джейсон провёл пальцем по груди, задевая сосок, и издал тихий вздох. Тим в секунды вскочил со стула.  
Что бы там ни было, он не мог больше этого выносить.

***

Остаток дня Тим более или менее Джейсона избегал. Он закончил исследование, но не нашёл ничего, кроме легенд и… ну… Неважно. Джейсон явно не был ни немёртвым, ни зомби, ни чем-нибудь ещё.  
Джейсон был Джейсоном… как бы.  
Взгляд и улыбка Джейсона, когда замечал, что Тим смотрит, и это нервировало Тима. В пещере имелись закрытые записи с Джейсоном. Даже у Тима не получалось их взломать, а он был чертовски хорош в раскапывании чужих секретов. Что бы там ни было, Бэтмен хотел это защитить. Дик, вероятно, знал. Они с Джейсоном были близки, во всяком случае, в год до убийства Джейсона.  
Тим не возражал бы, чтобы Джейсон оделся. Видеть его постоянно голым было непросто. Джейсон хорошо выглядел. Красивый на редкий для парней с подобным телосложением манер. В другой жизни, чёрт, при иных обстоятельствах даже, он бы с удовольствием посмотрел.  
Тим провёл рукой по волосам и откинул голову на диван. Он так устал. Тим хотел всего этого, всегда мечтал быть частью чего-то такого, но он отличался от тех сирот, которыми были они. Он лгал всем, кто окружал его в жизни, даже родителям, если тем случалось вспоминать о существовании сына. Иногда это казалось слишком неподъёмным.  
Ситуация с Джейсоном была как раз из тех случаев.  
Шлёпанье босых ног по полу заставило Тима распахнуть глаза. Джейсон снова смотрел на него. Тим лишь хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое.  
\- Робин, - снова произнёс Джейсон. – Робин, Робин, Робин, - он повторял и повторял и рисовал «R» у себя на груди, а затем сделал несколько шагов в комнату. Тим замер. Всё в нём кричало готовиться к бою, но вместо этого он сделал несколько рваных вдохов.  
\- Робин, - повторил Джейсон. Он стоял перед Тимом, нависал над Тимом. Тим вынужден был задрать голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Джейсон протянул руку, и Тим дёрнулся, даже не зная почему. Может, потому что Джейсон был обнажён, или так близко, что Тим чувствовал его запах, и ему никогда прежде не случалось оказаться так близко с кем-нибудь голым. Джейсон снова улыбнулся той странной улыбкой, словно знал, в каком ключе Тим думал о нём.  
\- Робин, - Джейсон сжал пальцы у Тима на плече, другой вычерчивая «R» на тимовой груди. У Тима перехватило дыхание. Пальцы Джейсона впивались в его плечо и шею. Он чувствовал джейсоновы ногти, неровные и острые.  
\- Джейсон, - шепнул Тим, потому что не понимал, что происходит, или почему внезапно почувствовал, что должен перейти на шёпот, словно он в опасности. Рука, что выписывала «R», скользнула вверх мимо плеча и подобралась к шее. Пальцы с силой сжались вокруг. Тим мог совладать с Джейсоном, он знал, что мог, по крайней мере, в той степени, чтобы вырваться и убежать.  
\- Джейсон… - раздался голос Дика, голова Джейсона дёрнулась в его направлении. Дик всё ещё был в костюме и маске. Тим даже не слышал, как тот вошёл.  
Лицо Джейсона преобразилось, он посветлел и отпустил Тима. Тим поборол желание потереть горло. Чёрт.  
\- Найтвинг, - Джейсон двинулся к Дику. Дик был немного уставшим, Тим видел это по языку его тела. Джейсон тоже, потому что остановился в паре дюймов, раскинул руки и обнял себя, и снова раскинул в ожидании.   
\- Найтвинг, - Дик шагнул навстречу и крепко-крепко обнял Джейсона.  
\- Джейсон.  
\- Робин, - ласково поправил Джейсон, пряча лицо у Дика на плече. Он стал выше Дика. Не намного, самую малость. Но вполне достаточно. Тим совершенно не мог разглядеть Дика за широкой джейсоновой спиной. Только руки Дика, крепко вцепившегося в Джейсона. Джейсон был стеной, разделявшей их. Джейсон не представлял опасности для Дика, Тим знал это, но насчёт себя он не был так уверен.

***

\- Он хотел меня убить.  
Джейсон был наверху, снова спал в кровати Тима, потому что Тим подлил седативное ему в воду. Не слишком благородный поступок, но ему необходимо было поговорить с Диком с глазу на глаз, а поскольку Дик вернулся в костюме Найтвинга, Джейсон не оставлял Дика ни на минуту. Тима даже не волновало, что Дик пропустил патрулирование. Он был просто рад, что Дик здесь.  
\- Тим…  
\- Дик, я знаю, что тебе не хочется этого слышать, - оборвал Тим. – Он любит тебя, - добавил он. Любит, как люблю я, или почти так же, и это не имеет ничего общего с братской любовью.  
\- Я знаю, - ответил Дик.  
Но Тим сомневался, что тот действительно понимал. И, наверное, в данный момент это не имело значения. Дик был рад прогрессу. Джейсон узнавал его. Тим в красках помнил, как Джейсон гладил пальцами маску. Прикасаясь бережно и нежно, и выглядел таким юным, оба они казались такими уязвимыми, Тим никогда не видел Джейсона таким. Или Дика, коли на то пошло. Для Дика это было чудом, и Тим знал, что не хочет ставить его под сомнения.  
\- И, возможно, это хорошо, но, Дик. Он узнал тебя только, когда ты был в костюме Найтвинга. Часть его знает, что Робин принадлежал Найтвингу. Его подсознание, конечно, проводит верные параллели. Он был Робином, а Робин принадлежит Найтвингу, а теперь Робин я. Так что, чтобы всё снова встало на свои места, он должен от меня избавиться.  
Тиму было интересно, как бы повёл себя Джейсон, покажись здесь Бэтмен.  
\- Тим, мы этого не знаем, - возразил Дик.  
Тим кивнул. Да, они этого не знали, но Тим не чувствовал себя в безопасности наедине с Джейсоном. Он раздумывал, должен ли сообщить Дику о странном поведении Джейсона, когда тот заметил, что Тим за ним наблюдал, но тут наверху раздался грохот.  
\- Блядь, - пробормотал Тим и устремился вслед за вскочившим Диком.

***

Джейсон разломал ноутбук. Не его хороший ноутбук для геройских дел, а тот, на котором была его чёртова домашняя работа.  
\- Джейсон, - позвал Дик.  
\- Найтвинг, - ответил Джейсон, на мгновение его взгляд смягчился, а затем обратился к Тиму и стал убийственным. Джейсон сжал кулаки. Каким-то образом он знал, что это было делом рук Тима. Вероятно, теперь он не станет ни есть, ни пить ничего из того, что Тим для него принесёт. Тим видел скрывающуюся в джейсоновом взгляде ярость, и она была направлена на него.  
\- Он знает, что это я усыпил его, - сказал Тим, но остался непоколебим. Это был его дом. Он приютил Джейсона. Он заварил кашу, ему и решать проблему. Так или иначе.  
\- Ты думаешь?  
Джейсон сел на кровать и слегка расставил ноги. Глаза Дика проследовали за движением, а после решительно вскинулись к лицу Джейсона. Тим испытывал замешательство. Он испытывал замешательство по поводу истинной природы чувств Джейсона к Дику и чувств Дика к Джейсону. Когда Джейсон погиб, ему было почти шестнадцать, как сейчас Тиму. Может, может… тут Тим придушил нарождавшуюся мысль. Он не знал, и не хотел знать.  
Джейсон улыбнулся, и Дик улыбнулся в ответ.  
Тим почувствовал тошноту.

***

Он хотел спросить, но не спросил.  
\- Он где-то есть там, - сказал Дик. Они сидели за кухонным столом и ели ужин.  
Вполне ожидаемо Джейсон ел только после того, как попробует Дик. Он, вероятно, считал, что Тим не станет травить Дика. Что же, Джейсон не знал Тима.  
\- Возможно.  
\- Тим, ты в порядке?  
\- Ты понимаешь, что это безумие, и у нас ничего нет, - посмотрел на него Тим. – Ничего. И Брюс тоже далеко и нам не поможет. Он даже не на этой чёртовой планете.  
\- Думаю, это значит «нет», - ответил Дик и приобнял Тима за плечо, притягивая ближе.  
Джейсон издал нечто похожее на рычание.  
\- Он ревнует.  
\- Не бойся, Джей, - обернулся Дик к Джейсону. – Я люблю вас обоих одинаково.  
Тим сдержал истерический смех.  
Они даже не представляли, как теперь работают мозги Джейсона. Дик, конечно, надеялся на лучшее. Ему хотелось выманить Джейсона, каким он знал его четыре года назад, но это был больше не тот Джейсон. Тим по-прежнему считал, что Джейсон испытывает лишь основные потребности, и разве любовь не была основной потребностью?

***

\- Я сегодня не патрулирую. Я позвонил Бэтгёрл и сообщил, что нам понадобится несколько дней, чтобы решить кое-какие дела, - Дик рухнул на кровать в гостевой спальне, ставшей уже его собственной, когда бы он не останавливался у Тима.  
Тим не спрашивал, как прошло. Касс вполне может сама справиться с городом на несколько ночей, и она знала, что они никогда не станут пренебрегать обязанностями без причины.  
\- Дик, не думаю, что несколько дней достаточно.  
\- У тебя есть идеи получше?  
\- Аркхэм.  
Дик уселся и посмотрел на Тима, будто это он сумасшедший, и это ему, а не Джейсону стоит проверить голову.  
\- Аркхэм? – повторил Дик.  
Тим кивнул.  
\- Да.  
\- Нет, - в это мгновение Дик был точь в точь, как Брюс, как Бэтмен.  
Тим знал, что лучше с таким тоном не спорить, но всё же…  
\- Нам нужна профессиональная помощь.  
\- Никакого Аркхэма, Тим. Он только что вернулся из мёртвых, бога ради! – Дик встал и отошёл в сторону. Тиму отчаянно хотелось ухватить его за руку. – Ты представляешь, что они там с ним сделают?  
\- Дик, мы не справимся.  
Дик бросил на него взгляд.  
\- Он наш, - в его голосе звенела сталь.  
Тим кивнул.

***

Тим проснулся среди ночи и понял, что Дик тоже не спит. Что-то было не так, ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что именно. Джейсон лежал между ними в просвете, которого не имело права там быть, когда Тим делил постель с Диком, потому что Дик был настоящей липучкой. Рука Джейсона поглаживала бедро Тима. Тим затаил дыхание, но он знал, что Дик знает, что он не спит, и, вероятно, также знает, чем занят Джейсон. Джейсон развернулся к Дику, и Тим услышал звук поцелуя.  
Это было странно, всё это было блядь его странно. Тим отпихнул руку Джейсона и встал, чтобы включить свет. Дик заморгал. Джейсон целовал его шею. Одеяло было скинуто, и Тим видел, как сильно тот возбуждён. Основные потребности. Основные блядь его потребности, и Джейсону нравились парни, а Дик был чертовски красив, и Тим был не в состоянии всего этого вынести.  
\- Какого чёрта, что за хрень, Дик? – крикнул Тим, пятясь от кровати подальше. Джейсон издал звук горлом и положил руку на грудь попытавшегося привстать Дика. Дик позволил уложить себя обратно на подушку, но мягко оттолкнул Джейсона в сторону.  
\- Сам знаешь, - прошептал Дик.  
\- Я… - Тим замолчал, потому что, да, на каком-то уровне знал, но не признавал. Он стиснул кулаки, чтобы не ударить что-нибудь или кого-нибудь. Джейсон нетерпеливо хныкнул и перекатился на спину. И стал дрочить. – Я не могу, - выдавил Тим и выбежал из комнаты для гостей.

-Шесть-

Тим подумывал пойти патрулировать, но сейчас он был не в том состоянии. Он понимал, что может натворить каких-нибудь глупостей. Он мог бы остаться в поместье или в одной из многих принадлежавших Брюсу по всему городу на случай чрезвычайных обстоятельств квартир, но собственный выбор удивил даже его.  
\- Боже, - открыл Майлз дверь. Тим знал, что в эти выходные отца Майлза нет дома, и что если он будет продолжать тарабанить и звонить в дверь, то Майлз впустит его, или же вызовет копов.  
\- Можно я у тебя переночую?  
Майлз сгрёб его за руки и прямо на крыльце заключил в объятия.  
\- Что случилось, Тим? – спросил Майлз с отчётливо слышимой тревогой.  
Тим хотел было ответить, что не хочет об этом говорить, но правда заключалась в том, что единственный раз в жизни ему хотелось выговориться.  
\- Можно этой ночью я переночую у тебя? – повторил он.   
\- Чёрт, конечно, Тим. Этой ночью, следующей, до конца учебного года и сколько хочешь, - Майлз отстранился, посмотреть на Тима.  
Тим понятия не имел, как выглядит. Явно не лучшим образом. Час назад он попал под дождь, недолгий, но сильный, и его одежда и волосы были всё ещё неприятно мокрыми. Он взял мотоцикл, но припарковал его в двух улицах.  
\- Что случилось? – Майлз впустил Тима внутрь и отправился прямо на кухню. Там он поставил чайник заварить чай, и пока вода закипала, сходил за полотенцем и сменной одеждой для Тима. Великоватой, но зато сухой.  
Тим сидел, обхватив кружку, а Майлз терпеливо потягивал чай и тёр глаза.  
\- Извини, что разбудил тебя, но…  
\- Даже не начинай, - перебил Майлз. – Хочешь обсудить, или хочешь пойти со мной в кровать?  
\- Ох, Майлз, - заулыбался Тим, - не уверен, что хочу быть твоим экспериментом.  
Майлз игриво шлёпнул его по руке.  
\- Допивай свой чай, и идём в кровать. Я чертовски устал.  
Тим кивнул.

***

В кровати он таращился в потолок и спорил с собой, рассказывать ли Майлзу и если да, то что именно.  
\- Я слышу, как ты думаешь. Ты считаешь, что такой скрытный, но это не так, - Майлз под одеялом подцепил мизинцем тимов. Они оба были не из тех, кто проявлял эмоции.  
Тим коротко набрал воздух.  
\- Бывший парень Дика вернулся в город, - наконец сказал он. Всё было куда сложнее. Но он не мог поделиться с Майлзом всей правдой.  
\- И я так понимаю, он по-прежнему испытывает чувства к этому парню?  
\- Да… - кивнул Тим, потому что это и так было яснее ясного.  
\- Ты знаешь этого парня?  
\- Да. Шапочно. Я о нём слышал. Майлз, он пропал. Все думали, что он мёртв, а теперь он просто возвращается и…  
\- И приходит к Дику, и Дик вне себя от радости, что он жив, - закончил Майлз.  
\- Да. – И Тим не знал, как ему теперь быть.  
\- Поспи, Тим. Поговорим об этом завтра утром, договорились?  
\- Хорошо…  
Он был опустошён и в голове у него всё вертелись мысли о том, как там Дик и о Джейсоне. Чем… нет, сейчас об этом думать не стоило.  
Он закрыл глаза и проделал пару дыхательных упражнений, постепенно засыпая.

***

Проснулся Тим под шум душа, но не это разбудило его. В окно кто-то стучал, а поскольку комната Майлза располагалась на втором этаже… Он повернул голову и не очень удивился, когда увидел Дика, в костюме Найтвинга и при всём параде. Тим беззвучно выбрался из кровати и жестом указал Дику идти к входной двери.  
Он не стал впускать Дика, а вместо этого сам вышел на прохладный утренний воздух.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь в таком наряде?  
\- Ты убежал и не отвечал на звонки. Я волновался, - Дик потянулся навстречу, но Тим отшатнулся, отступая прочь. Он не мог, только не сейчас, когда был в таком расстройстве.  
\- Со мной всё хорошо.  
\- Неправда, Тим. Я тебя знаю.  
Забавно, подумалось Тиму, я думал, что тоже тебя знаю.  
\- Мы не можем обсуждать это сейчас. Дик, тебе нельзя здесь находиться! – прошипел Тим.  
\- Ты вернёшься сегодня домой?  
\- Не знаю…  
\- Тим.  
\- Ты должен уйти. Сейчас же, - Тим скрылся внутри, не дожидаясь ответа.

***

Когда Майлз спустился вниз, Тим заваривал кофе.  
\- Дружище, твой телефон не замолкает.  
\- Это Дик. Не хочу с ним сейчас разговаривать.  
\- Хорошо… значит, между вами двумя или тремя прошлой ночью что-то произошло, так? – Майлз взял предложенную Тимом кружку.  
\- Ага… что-то.  
\- Ты хорошо знаешь Дика, верно?  
\- Да, мы много общаемся. – Но Тим чувствовал, что Дик потеплел к нему, что это начинает превращаться в нечто большее. Мимолётные мгновения тут и там. То, как собственнически он обнимал Тима в ту ночь в клубе. Миллионы разных случайностей. Тим надеялся.  
\- Тим, он гораздо старше тебя.  
\- Не так уж и сильно… - запротестовал Тим. Но Майлз был прав, Дик был значительно старше Тима. Возможно, это не слишком бросалось в глаза, потому что Дик выглядел очень юно, но фактом оставалось то, что Дик взрослый, в то время, как Тим лишь подросток.  
\- Тим, он минимум на пять лет старше тебя. – Тим кивнул, потому что лгать Майлзу не хотелось. – Сколько лет его бывшему?  
\- Девятнадцать. – Тим знал о Джейсоне всё, что только было возможно. За вычетом всего того, что Брюс и Дик держали от него в тайне. О Джейсоне же Тиму был известен лишь самый костяк. Факты и цифры. Он не знал Джейсона так, как знал Дик.  
\- Мне неприятно это говорить, Тим, но может, тот парень лучше подходит Дику.  
Тим кивнул. Он не был согласен с подобным мнением, он считал Джейсона в его состоянии опасным, но и рассказать Майлзу об этом он не мог. Майлз обсуждал проблемы Тима, но сейчас Тим имел дело с проблемами Робина. 

***

Тим этой ночью поджидал у тридцать четвёртой наблюдательной точки. Сейчас, проведя день с Майлзом, как самый обычный подросток, он чувствовал себя спокойнее. Это не решило его проблем, но позволило кое-что понять: он может уйти. Просто уйти. Он занимался всем этим, потому что ему нравилось, и потому что ему нравился Дик, но он не был затянут этим подобно Брюсу. Он пока ещё ничего не потерял. Он по-прежнему мог просто уйти. Было не поздно начать новую жизнь. Ещё не поздно.  
С возвращением Джейсона… будет ли в нём потребность, как только Джейсон вернётся в игру? Если подумать, он мог бы помогать из тени, как Барбара.  
\- Робин, - позвал Дик мягко, и Тим развернулся кругом. Дыхание и равновесие не изменили ему, но он не слышал приближения Дика. И не видел тоже.  
\- Где Джейсон?  
\- Спит. По-прежнему у тебя, - ответил Дик, не зная, куда себя деть, ему хотелось подойти и, возможно, обнять Тима, но Тим держал дистанцию.   
Тим хотел бы знать, как Дик сумел убедить Джейсона остаться, но ответ, наверное, ему бы не понравился.  
\- Ты бы рассказал мне? Если бы он не вернулся?  
\- Не знаю. Робин… Бэтмен не обрадовался, когда узнал. Он… - Дик провёл рукой сквозь волосы. – В Джейсоне всегда было столько злости, и он любил меня, а потом он умер… и я, - Дик смолк, беспомощно глядя на Тима.  
\- И ты чувствовал себя виноватым.  
\- Он был твоего возраста, Робин, - Дик наседал на возраст, будто для них это что-то значило. Тим с тринадцати лет был на улицах Готэма, избивая бандитов в дважды больше него. Возраст не имел значения. Никакого.  
\- Поэтому ты сдерживался?  
\- Робин.  
\- Нет. Даже не пытайся уверять меня, что ты ничего не чувствовал. Я знаю, что это не так. И я знаю, что поначалу, возможно, эти чувства и были братскими, но теперь всё иначе.  
\- Я не могу снова повторить ту же ошибку.  
\- Готов поспорить, Джейсон бы обрадовался узнать, что ты считаешь твои с ним отношения ошибкой, - прошипел Тим. Дик дёрнулся.  
\- Мы… он был слишком юн.  
\- Он гулял с другими и до тебя и трахался тоже, так? – и это был даже не совсем вопрос. Пока Майлз дремал на диване, Тим провёл расследование. Он взломал все базы данных, в которых могли бы обнаружиться кадры с Джейсоном на свиданиях в клубах, преимущественно с незнакомцами, а затем, где-то за шесть месяцев до смерти, тот просто перестал встречаться с кем попало. Или избегал оказаться пойманным, или попасть в объектив. Это что-то означало. Это означало, что отношения с Диком стали для Джейсона чем-то серьёзным.  
\- Он не был краснеющим девственником, когда ты переспал с ним.  
\- Мы не спали.  
\- Что? – переспросил Тим, потому что трудно поверить, чтобы Джейсон упустил Дика. Джейсон отличался от Тима. В то время как Тим ждал, Джейсон брал. И Джейсон весьма очевидно любил секс. И Дик не отставал.  
\- Мы не спали, - повторил Дик.  
Ох.  
\- Но он знает как и что тебе нравится.  
\- Не совсем. Но мы делали… кое-что, - признался Дик, в его голосе ощущалась странная неловкость.  
И тут Тим понял, что Брюс заставил Дика считать, что то, что было у него с Джейсоном – неправильно. Дик до сих пор чувствовал себя плохо от того, что любил Джейсона. Что Джейсон был влюблён в него. Что Джейсон хотел его, а он хотел Джейсона. Возможно, и что испытывал чувства к Тиму тоже. И трахаться с кем попало было его способом скорбеть и держать себя в узде. Держаться на отдалении. Не выходить с Тимом за рамки братьев. Тим очень хотел спросить, гордится ли Брюс собой?  
Неожиданно злость на Дика почти испарилась.  
\- Он не тот Джейсон, которого ты знал.  
\- Нет, Робин. Это он. Он знает, как… - Дик оборвал фразу, но Тим и так знал, чем она кончалась. – Он помнит.  
\- Он заговорил? Он сказал хоть что-нибудь после того, как я ушёл?  
\- Только «Найтвинг» снова и снова, и «Робин», - ответил Дик, отводя взгляд. Дик поддался.  
Он трогал Джейсона в ответ. Тим отшатнулся. Это было неправильно. Совершенно неправильно. Но они все были только людьми. Он не мог требовать от них держаться какого-то недосягаемого стандарта. Под масками и кевларом скрывались люди. С живыми сердцами, потребностями и желаниями. Ему следовало смириться, или он продолжит разочаровываться.  
\- Что-то ещё, Найтвинг? – спросил Тим. Сейчас он не мог думать о чём-то ещё. Ему требовалось знать, не намеревается ли Джейсон прикончить его во сне.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты спрашивал, собираюсь ли я возвращаться домой. Ты считаешь, это хорошая идея, если я буду с тобой и Джейсоном в одном месте? – заставил себя Тим спросить.  
\- Да. Ты нам нужен.  
«Зачем?» - подумал Тим. И очевидно это отобразилось у него на лице.  
\- Ты нужен мне. Он должен понять, что теперь ты Робин.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я был Робином?  
\- Да, конечно, конечно… - он проглотил имя Тима, обхватив его за бока.  
Тим хотел этих объятий, они были нужны ему. Он сделал шажок навстречу, и Дик был тут как тут. Его грудь к щеке Тима. Его запах у Тима в лёгких, его тепло, его тело. Голос Дика у него в ушах, а затем рык, крик. Первобытный и обманутый. Они отшатнулись в стороны, готовые встретить, чем бы оно там ни было.  
Джейсон был одет в одежду, в которой Тим его нашёл. Она была выстиранной, и теперь, когда Тим присмотрелся, казалась со смыслом. Зелёный капюшон… Робин.  
Он переводил взгляд с Дика на Тима и обратно на Дика, и Тиму невольно подумалось, чувствует ли он то же, что и Тим: то ужасное метание, что его заменили, выбросили, что ему никогда не было места, и впервые за все эти дни ему стало жаль Джейсона. Насколько Тим знал, Джейсон был пятнадцатилетним мальчишкой, вырывшим себя из могилы. Он знал о происходящем не больше их самих, и всё, что было ему знакомым, стало другим или исчезло. Он цеплялся за оставшееся, за Найтвинга. За Дика. Но Дик больше не был его. Теперь он тоже был тимов… по крайней мере, в каком-то смысле.  
\- Джейсон… - выдавил Дик, но Джейсон оборвал его, прошипев: «Робин!» – и спрыгнул по пожарной лестнице, исчезая в ночи.  
\- Блядь! – вырвалось у Дика с чувством.  
Тиму оставалось только согласиться.

-Семь-

Тим еле держался на ногах. Они искали Джейсона везде, где только можно себе представить, и надеялись, что найдут раньше, чем что-нибудь попадётся в радары Касс. Она им за такое головы оторвёт, Тим не сомневался.  
\- Должен же он где-то быть, - расстроенно произнёс Дик, вцепляясь в волосы. И по-прежнему в маске и костюме. Вероятно, позже он выйдет ещё.  
\- Он знает город. Знает лучше меня и тебя, - ответил Тим. В этом сомнений не было. Джейсон здесь рос. На улицах в отличие от Тима и Дика. – Мы даже не знаем, сколько он прожил так, пока я на него не наткнулся.  
\- Вряд ли больше пары дней или недель… мы бы узнали, если бы кто-то избивал людей, - предположил Дик.  
\- Наверное, - но Тим не был так уж уверен. Если Джейсон начал вспоминать лишь недавно. Возможно, он увидел Робина или Бэтмена, и в мозгу у него что-то щёлкнуло? Кто его знает, а теперь они его потеряли. Джейсона, обученного Бэтменом, убитого Джокером, любившего Найтвинга. Этого Джейсона, этого ужасно неуравновешенного, опасного юношу. Они потеряли его. Город просто поглотил его.  
\- Вот же пиздец, - выругался Дик. – Я рад, что Брюс сейчас не здесь.  
Тим кивнул.

***

Дик заночевал у Тима. Конечно, он заночевал у Тима, и конечно не спрашивая, можно ли ему спать в тимовой кровати. Постель пахла Джейсоном. Тим слишком устал, чтобы сменить простыни.  
Он не мог перестать думать, не мог уснуть. Его тело требовало отдыха, но мозг просто не замолкал. Ему нужно было отвлечься от дела Джейсона, как он называл это про себя.  
Он сделал глубокий вдох и расслабился, затем произнёс мысленное «нахуй это всё» и сжал свой член. Казалось, он не дрочил неделями, возможно, так оно и было. Обычно он слишком уставал для чего-то большего, чем душ и постель. Вполне в духе двойной жизни.  
Обычно, когда дрочил, Тим не думал ни о ком знакомом, это всё были безликие мужчины и парни, вытворявшие всякие вещи о которых Тим лишь слышал или читал, иногда и видел, но никогда не делал.  
Он целовался с пару раз, с девушками. И хотя и был уверен, что поцелуи с девушками или парнями не слишком различались, всё равно мечтал о том самом идеальном поцелуе с мужчиной, который ему нравился, и… да всё равно.  
Такое дело, что стоило схватить член, как сразу налетели воспоминания о Дике. Его запах, его прикосновения, его дыхание, щекочущее кожу Тима. Пальцы Дика. Беспомощное выражение лица, когда Джейсон целовал его шею. Как собственнически и яростно держался Джейсон за Дика. Как Дик ему позволял, подчиняясь джейсоновым прикосновениям и власти.  
Тим тихонько застонал, представляя, как это, оседлать ноги Дика, чтобы тот смотрел на Тима – Джейсона, чтобы чувствовать его ладони у себя на бёдрах. Чувствовать, как член Дика трётся о тимов, ощущать его задом, горячий и твёрдый, между ягодиц, на языке.  
Мысли Тима скакали с одной картинки на другую. Он никак не мог остановиться лишь на одном сценарии, всегда сменявшемся на самой середине. Он желал испробовать всё, что когда-либо видел, про что слышал, читал или представлял. И он всегда мечтал, чтобы Дик был его первым. Чтобы показал, чтобы научил, как подарить ему удовольствие.  
Другая его рука прошлась по ноге, где её ласкал Джейсон, задержалась, а затем скользнула вверх, заняться соском. Тим закусил губу. Он представлял, как Дик играется с ними. Представлял, как Джейсон поддразнивает его за такую чувствительность. «Как девчонка, - сказал бы он, - какие милые, сладкие сосочки», - а потом выкрутил бы их или зажал в зубах без всякой нежности. Тим ущипнул сильнее и прикусил губу, внезапно и неожиданно его захлестнуло оргазмом.  
С несколько минут он лежал, переводя дыхание, а после чуть повернул голову. В темноте он не мог разглядеть Дика, но знал, что Дик рядом и наблюдает, по меньшей мере, последние несколько секунд, но потом Тим уже не мог остановиться.  
\- Я в жопе, - прошептал Тим, - думаю, ты не захочешь ночевать здесь сегодня.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Тим, - ответил Дик после, как показалось, целой вечности.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Дик.

***

На следующий день они разделились, чтобы искать Джейсона при свете дня. Ни один из них не был Бэтменом, и им необходимо было найти Джейсона. Телефон Тима названивал уже некоторое время.  
\- Майлз, - наконец, взял Тим трубку.  
\- Я названиваю тебе уже не меньше часа. Тим.  
\- Сегодня воскресенье…  
\- Даже не пытайся вешать мне эту чушь на уши, - отрезал Майлз. – Ты вернулся домой, классно, но я точно знаю, что ты дал Дику уговорить себя на что-то глупое.  
Тим задался вопросом, было ли думать о Джейсоне с Диком, когда дрочишь, прекрасно понимая, что Дик наблюдает, чем-то глупым? Вероятно. По крайней мере, в мире Майлза. И у всех других в здравом рассудке.  
\- Я сейчас один. В городе. Гуляю тут вокруг.  
Майлз вздохнул.  
\- Ты куксишься. Я так и вижу, как ты куксишься.  
\- Слышал, с этим легко справляются девчонки, - Тим подпустил в голос веселья. Майлз поднимал ему настроение.  
\- Тебе девчонки даже не нравятся, - позубоскалил Майлз.  
\- Тогда следует попробовать тебе.  
\- Может быть. Не думай, что я не знаю, что ты делаешь. Я не ты. Но я не дам тебе спрыгнуть с темы, потому что вот такой я замечательный друг.  
\- Хммм.  
\- Встретимся, попьём латте, посмотрим фильм?  
Тим остановился перед книжным магазином. Он пока не нашёл Джейсона, да и Дик тоже, иначе бы уже позвонил, и Тиму очень казалось, что Джейсон не желает, чтобы его нашли. Джейсона учили лучшие. Он найдётся, когда будет готов.  
\- Ладно, - согласился он, говоря Майлзу, где его встретить.

***

Когда Тим начал выслеживать Бэтмена и Робина, поначалу дело было только в Бэтмене, а потом он вычислил, что Робин это Дик, и завертелось. Внезапно Робин приобрёл лицо, и оказалось, он разговаривал с Робином. Робин взъерошил ему волосы. А затем Дик ушёл, и у Бэтмена появился новый Робин.  
Робин так непохожий на Дика.  
Робин-колючка, злой Робин.  
Этого Робина Тим тоже любил.  
Неожиданно речь для Тима пошла не только о Бэтмене, но и о Робине, как ему хотелось стать Робином, хотелось быть их частью.  
Его первый влажный сон случился о Робине. И он не мог с уверенностью утверждать, о котором из.  
Тим размышлял над этим, осматривая город. Его город, по крайней мере, часть точно теперь принадлежала ему. Он владел ночью и темнотой, а они в свою очередь владели им. Может, свидетельством тому был его костюм, как и его отличия от предыдущего Робина.  
Ему пора было возвращаться домой. Завтра в школу. Но что-то было не так, что-то… он развернулся кругом, но в темноте ничего не увидел. Это не означало, что за ним никто не наблюдал.  
Может, Касс, может, Найтвинг… может, Джейсон.  
Он не чувствовал угрозы, а потому махнул на это рукой.

***

Мысль, что Джейсон всё ещё где-то там, никогда не отпускала Тима, даже с каждодневными более приземлёнными и более насущными вопросами.  
Ему необходимо было следить за школьной посещаемостью, нужно было патрулировать, и ещё у него был Дик… что вкупе немного сводило с ума.  
Они с Диком всё так же продолжали работать вместе, и в патрулировании у них получалось удивительно слажено, но стоило снять маски, как всё становилось чертовски неловким.  
Тим подозревал, что тут больше из-за чувств и вины Дика, нежели из-за его собственных.  
Дик был не в себе и, вероятно, не говорил о Джейсоне с самой того смерти. Они держали это в секрете, и Тим был уверен, что Бэтмен, что Брюс не хотел знать. Вероятно, велел Дику оставить. Как Дик, очевидно, и поступил.  
Когда в среду Тим вернулся из школы, то застал Дика. На кухне, веселившим миссис Финли. Они уже с неделю не обсуждали ничего, связанного с геройской деятельностью. С той ночи, когда Дик наблюдал, как Тим дрочит. Воспоминания о присутствии Дика, смотрящего на него из темноты, всякий раз возбуждало и беспокоило Тима.  
И вот Дик сидел у него за кухонным столом, а хуже того, что вместе с Тимом также пришёл Майлз. Ну, блядь.  
\- Здравствуйте, миссис Финли, привет, Дик! – поздоровался Тим, разуваясь.  
\- Добро пожаловать домой, Тимоти, ах, ты привёл Майлза, - отозвалась та и подвинула к Майлзу тарелку печенья. Майлз очень нравился миссис Финли.  
\- Здравствуйте, миссис Финли, спасибо, - Майлз сел за стол.  
\- Дик – Майлз. Майлз – Дик, - представил Тим.  
\- Много о тебе наслышан, - поделился Майлз.  
\- Аналогично. – Это конечно было неправдой, но вовсе не значило, что Дик не знал о Майлзе всего, что только можно. Так уж устроены герои. Параноидальны до невозможности, подумал Тим с теплотой.  
\- Хммм, - протянул Майлз, откусывая печенье и посылая Дику глазами молчаливое: «Сделаешь ему больно, и тебе не поздоровится». Тим закусил щеку, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
\- Останешься на обед, Майлз? – спросила миссис Финли.  
\- Конечно. Пахнет просто восхитительно, как и всегда, миссис Финли, - легко отозвался Майлз.

***

Миссис Финли предложила Майлзу подвезти его домой, и раз уж это было по дороге, Майлз согласился. После их ухода Тим сразу плюхнулся на диван в гостиной.  
\- Он точно наезжал на меня с этим типичным «сделаешь ему больно, и тебе не поздоровится». – Дик прислонился к лутке.  
\- Я рассказал ему… кое-что.  
\- Кое-что?  
\- Сам знаешь, - огрызнулся Тим.  
Дик кивнул. Конечно, он знал. Было совершенно очевидно, что Тиму он нравился, даже больше и вовсе не в братском смысле. Особенно теперь… может, и всегда. Тим научился жить с этой любовью. Научился жить с тем, что Дик знает… и Джейсон.  
\- Хочешь поговорить? – предложил Тим.  
\- О чём?  
\- О тебе и Джейсоне. Полагаю, ты не говорил о нём много лет, во всяком случае, не в том смысле. Не так, как можно говорить о ком-то, в кого влюблён.  
\- Тим, - Дик запустил пятерню в волосы.  
\- Ничего. Не сахарный – не растаю.  
\- Точно?  
\- Наверное, только избавь меня от подробностей твоей сексуальной жизни. – Он не был уверен, что вынесет нечто подобное.  
\- Ладно, - Дик вошёл в комнату и уселся на пол, а потом просто лёг и с несколько ударов сердца всматривался в потолок.   
Тиму не пришлось долго ждать. Из Дика хлынуло потоком. Как он поначалу не желал знать Джейсона, и как они стали друзьями, а потом каким-то образом и чем-то большим, и как Дик не находил себе места, потому что Джейсон был слишком юн. Как зол он был, когда узнал, что Джейсон цепляет всяких незнакомцев: девочек, мальчиков, мужчин, женщин – неважно.  
Как был разочарован Брюс, когда выяснил, что у них с Джейсоном бурно развивающиеся сексуальные отношения.  
Как даже неодобрение Брюса не могло заставить их остановиться.  
\- Это было настоящее безумие. Он был такой страстный во всём. В злости, в гневе, в любви. Сексе. Во всём, Тим… просто… быть с ним сводило с ума. Для Джейсона не существовало полутонов. И он всегда хотел большего, если считал, что ты можешь это дать.  
\- Но ты всё равно ждал, - сказал Тим тихо.  
\- Да. Я считал, что ему должно исполниться шестнадцать… знаю, глупое оправдание, блядь, он жил на улице дольше, чем пробыл Робином, но я провёл эту черту для себя и не нарушал её.  
\- А потом он погиб.  
\- Да, потом он погиб, - повторил Дик едва слышно. – И это заставило меня понять, что я напрасно тратил время, держа его на расстоянии, не давая ему, чего он хотел. Мы хотели. – Дик повернулся на бок, чтобы видеть Тима. – А затем явился ты. Полный решимости снова сделать меня Робином. Но я не мог, и ты занял место. И, если честно, я возненавидел это. Возненавидел тебя, потому что… потому что Робином был Джейсон, а ты был не Джейсон. Ты не был одним из нас. У тебя были родители и своя жизнь, и почему ты должен был быть особенным?  
Тим закусил губу. Он не представлял, что Дик так сильно невзлюбил его поначалу. Это ранило, и пусть он понимал, что теперь всё иначе, это всё равно ранило.  
\- Но ты всё равно позволил мне стать Робином.  
\- Да.   
\- Потому что Брюс нуждался в ком-нибудь рядом.  
\- Ему нужен был кто-то, кто не был похож на меня или Джейсона. Ты был другой, и ты этого хотел. Хотел помочь ему и, главное, мог.  
Тим кивнул, показывая, что понимает.  
\- Поэтому ты так неохотно помогал в моей подготовке.  
\- Да, и как только я понял, что ты другой, мне захотелось сделать тебя лучше. Я хотел сделать тебя достаточно сильным, чтобы ты смог выжить. И ты, Тим, сильный и блистательный, как ни один из Робинов прежде.  
\- Ты себя недооцениваешь.  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся Дик. – У нас у всех есть свои сильные стороны, но, думаю… вы с Брюсом, вы в чём-то схожи. Если честно, это немного пугает, каким героем ты вырастешь.  
\- Я подумывал об уходе, - признался Тим.  
\- Из-за Джейсона?  
\- Да… и нет, - Тим откинул голову на спинку дивана. – Он вернулся, и он был Робином прежде, и ты, и он… вы опять можете быть вместе. Теперь, когда он старше. Он не забыл, как драться, или что он любит тебя, Дик.  
\- Я тут думал, Тим, - негромко отозвался Дик. – Я знаю, что это Джейсон, но я так же знаю, что он не тот мальчик, которого я знал.  
\- Но ты всё ещё любишь его.  
\- Да, люблю. А ты нет?  
Тим ощутил себя в ловушке.  
\- Я не знаю. Я не знаю его…  
Дик кивнул.  
\- Но ты мог бы? – надавил он.  
\- Да… если бы он был… - Тим проглотил слово «нормальным». – Собой. Думаю, да.  
Дик посмотрел на него долгим и тяжёлым взглядом, а потом встал, плавно и изящно, потому что именно так Дик всё и делал, остановился между раскинутых ног Тима и посмотрел на него. Дик наклонился и нежно поцеловал его в лоб, дыхание Тима сбилось.  
\- Я больше не повторю старых ошибок. Я тебе уже говорил…  
\- Мне шестнадцать, - оборвал Тим.  
\- Да, но ты, в отличие от Джейсона, не готов, - ответил Дик и, конечно, был прав.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания  
> 1\. Мысли Тима – результат непереводимой игры слов из его разговора с Майлзом. В оригинале используется выражение «fuck around», использующееся в значении: 1) бездельничать, валять дурака, быть несерьёзным и 2) блядовать, беспорядочно заниматься сексом. Эту двусмысленность и обыгрывает в своих мыслях Тим.  
> 2\. Имеется в виду песня 1998 года австрийской группы Тим Тим (de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tim_Tim), в которой поётся о желании отдохнуть на солнечном острове (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvGO8U7_zMc), т.е. это заодно и отсылка к имени Тима.


End file.
